fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bratty Halloween!
A Bratty Halloween! is a fanfic story that is created by M1ss Sparkle Story M1ssSparkle: "Welcome to the Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, iristheawesomegirl, dressed as a Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, BloodmoonsWife, dressed as a mummy, Ra1nb0wK1tty101, dressed as demon and darkfairy1999, dressed as goth are walking. BloodmoonsWife: "Boy, it sure was nice of M1ssSparkle to invite us to the festival." Ra1nb0wK1tty101: "I know, right? This is going to be the best Halloween ever." iristheawesomegirl: "I wonder if they have any brains I can eat." darkfairy1999: "iristheawesomegirl!" iristheawesomegirl: "Hey, I was only kidding!" M1ssSparkle: "I wonder if we meet some familiar faces." darkfairy1999: "Remember when I met Kia?" M1ssSparkle: "Yeah, why?" darkfairy1999: "Well, she told me that she's going as a ghost for Halloween, so..." Kia, wearing a white bedsheet over her head with an eye hole on it to make her look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101 snicker. Ra1nb0wK1tty101: "Hey, head, you look much better with that sheet over your head!" (laughs) darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101 chuckle as well as Kia glares at them. Kia: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this." Bandits come to Kia. Bandit 1: "Hey, what's wrong? It's Halloween." Bandit 2: "Yeah, why are you feeling blue?" Kia: "Because they made me wear this stupid bedsheet over my head while I'm dressed as a ghost." Jade Loonka, dressed as a mad scientist with fake blood all over her and holding a fake chainsaw, appears and laughs at Kia. Jade Loonka: "Nice costume! You look like a sheet ghost!" Kia: "Cut it out." (storms off) Felicity, dressed as a cat, appears next to Jade Loonka. Felicity: "Hey. What did I miss?" M1ssSparkle: "By the way, darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101, how long does Kia have to wear the sheet?" BloodmoonsWife: "Hey, darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-" darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101 growl angrily at BloodmoonsWife, making her nervous. BloodmoonsWife: "Oh, nevermind. Hehe." Meanwhile, Kia is trying to flirt with a man. Kia: "Excuse me, sir. How would you like to go on a date with me?" The man laughs at Kia and walks off, much to her dismay. Then, she sees darkfairy1999 with the others and growls. Kia: "Enjoy your fun, bad girls, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly) Mortessa, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to Kia. Mortessa: "You know your costume is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Kia: "It was all darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101's fault!" Mortessa: "darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101?! I hate them! They defeated me when they were babies." (shutters) "When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna grab their little heads and literally rip their-" iristheawesomegirl runs. iristheawesomegirl: "Run for your lives! support2771160774out is back and she's here to destroy the Halloween Festival!" M1ssSparkle: "What?! support2771160774out?! This can't be good!" Mortessa: "What is she doing here? I thought all villains love Halloween!" iristheawesomegirl: "But support2771160774out doesn't, Mortessa! Unless we do something about it, she's gonna destroy the festival and ruin Halloween!" support2771160774out and her Tinkerbandits appear. support2771160774out: "So, this is the Halloween Festival, eh? Makes me sick! I hate Halloween! Tinkerbandits, destroy the festival!" Gortessa angrily comes as her Tinkerbats, dressed as Maleficent's goons appear. Gortessa: "Now see here, ya'll dirty user! You are not welcome here and I have my Tinkerbats with me, so I strongly urge you to git...GIT ON OUT OF HERE!" support2771160774out: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old hag!" Gortessa growls at that remark. M1ssSparkle, darkfairy1999, Ra1nb0wK1tty101 and iristheawesomegirl appear. M1ssSparkle: "Trick-or-treat, support2771160774out!" support2771160774out: "Ugh! That cross brat is here! No matter. How about a trick?" M1ssSparkle: "No thanks, I've already got one!" (turns into a purple bat with red eyes and charges at support2771160774out) support2771160774out: "Buzz off, you pest!" She swats M1ssSparkle (in her bat form) away from her and she lands in a pumpkin patch. Bat M1ssSparkle: "Ow!" Mortessa: (laughs) "Looks like someone's got a bad case of the battys!" They see Vitessa dressed as a witch walking. M1ssSparkle (in her bat form) throws a pie at PogorikiRules76NO with a fake axe on her back. PogorikiRules76NO: "Hey! Who did that?" M1ssSparkle (in her bat form) points at Vitessa. Vitessa: "Hmph, what are you looking at?" PogorikiRules76NO: "I'll skin you alive for this!" She chases Vitessa in a Benny Hill way. M1ssSparkle (in her bat form) laughs at this. Bat M1ssSparkle: (laughs) "Nice prank!" Cassina, who is dressed as Maleficent, walks passed M1ssSparkle (in her bat form). Cassina: "Move it! Mistress of Evil comin' through!" Bat M1ssSparkle: "Yikes! That was creepy." Kia comes to darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101 from behind, takes the sheet off of her to reveal her ghost costume to be a white robe and the white version of her face and her hands are also white and leans into darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101's ears. Kia: (whispers into darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101's ears and taps their shoulder) "Oh..." (chuckles evilly) "Guess who..." darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101: "Huh?" (turn around) Kia: "BOO! IT'S KIA, THE GHOST!" darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trip over a pumpkin and fall) "Seriously?" Kia: "That's right! I got you good!" (laughs) "Best Halloween trick ever!" darkfairy1999 and Ra1nb0wK1tty101: "At least things can't get any worse." M1ssSparkle (still in her bat form) flies to darkfairy1999, Ra1nb0wK1tty101 and Kia. darkfairy1999, Ra1nb0wK1tty101 and Kia: "Huh?" M1ssSparkle reverts back to a vampire as she hisses at darkfairy1999, Ra1nb0wK1tty101 and Kia. darkfairy1999, Ra1nb0wK1tty101 and Kia: (scream) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (run away) Everyone else laughs. iristheawesomegirl: "Great trick, M1ssSparkle!" M1ssSparkle: "Thanks, iristheawesomegirl! Anything to make sure we have a happy Halloween!" (winks) M1ssSparkle and her friends have fun at the Halloween Festival while Vitessa is still being chased by PogorikiRules76NO. Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires Category:2019 releases Category:Stories about chainsaws